Not Your Average Hero
by Greed720
Summary: Being a hero, you have to expect the unexpected. Sometimes, though things happen, which are so unexpected that there is no way that you can account for them or plan for them. This is one of those times. Still, another thing a hero has to do, is to roll with the punches, keep calm and keep going. So what if he was in another world; it didn't change that much; he was still a hero!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Not going to lie this idea just came to me today and I thought it was amusing. As such, considering I am currently stuck on my the current update I'm working on, I thought I would put it out. Just to see what people think. As you might have guessed it is a One Punch Man/ My Hero Academia crossover, not unique yes, but this one is focused on a less used character and not Saitama or Garou. It also isn't a crack-fic, as honestly I can't stand them.**

**That said this might amount to nothing, it didn't take me long and thus it might just be placed on the ever growing pile of story ideas I didn't follow through. Either way it was an amusing distraction for my whilst I ironed out the timeline issues with my current update for the Last King, which should be out probably on monday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or One Punch Man.**

**( - )**

**Chapter 1: The Prologue**

**( - )**

He could win this fight, he was confident on that.

That said, this foe, it was not the usual type he dealt with.

The type of monster he usual battle, fought head on, and in physical combat. They were the type that were happy to go blow to blow, and test their mettle against him.

This monster however, was not like the other ones he had faced. Instead of outright attacking it used speed, and guile and its annoying warping ability to dart around the area and attack him from all angles. Slashing at his back, cutting at his hamstrings, impaling him through his torso.

Its movements were too quick, and too unpredictable.

Every time it reappeared he only just managed to turn and face it, before it attacked him and disappeared again before he could properly counterattack.

Hit and run tactics, that's what it was trying to do.

Slowly wear him down.

A death from a thousand cuts.

It was clever.

But it wouldn't work.

As such they were currently in a stalemate.

He wasn't fast enough to catch the monster, and yet the monster wasn't strong enough to deliver a debilitating blow to finish him. Or at least not a debilitating blow that he couldn't heal up in a few seconds.

His regenerative abilities were such that he could heal a pair of broken arms in a moment, or regrow his entire body from just his head in a matter of minutes.

It was a broken ability, one that defied reason or logic.

Unfortunately though, his physical capabilities didn't quite match up to his regenerative ones.

He was far stronger, faster and more durable than the average human, but lacked the punch and power of his fellow S-Class heroes. In fact he, and several others, would say he was the weakest of them in terms of pure attacking power.

In terms of capability and effectiveness though?

Well the fact he was ranked eighth among the seventeen other S-Class heroes was evidence enough of just how strong he was, in the abstract sense, when compared to his fellow heroes.

Still though, that didn't matter at the moment. Not when the foe he was currently fighting wouldn't stay still, with it instead darting and zipping about the area, a pair of curved blades in both hands as it hacked, slashed and cut away at him with abandon.

Gripping the haft of his bearded axe tighter, his red eyes scanned the area.

It was a built up, prosperous looking district in city C.

Looking around the now empty streets, the finger of his other hand hovered over the trigger of his Desert Eagle as he tried to predict where his beastly opponent would come out next.

"Too slow!" The monster. A spindly, gangly, skeletal creature, with a beaked crow like head and a pair of curved blades in both claw like hands, cawed. Its pure black eyes flashing with menace, even as he automatically swung his axe around to behead it. Only for his own blood to spray into the air moments later, as the bird slashed a great gaping wound into his belly, before it then yet again disappeared.

The air around it rippling momentarily before it warped away.

"Too slow!" It cawed again. This time appearing to his left, within his guard as it did so, its eyes once again gleaming with wicked intent as it rammed one of its curved blades into his side, and up to the hilt.

Spitting out a mouthful of crimson blood he swung his axe around again, once again missing as the bird like monster wrenched its blade out of him and disappeared. Only this time he fired off his gun too, shooting a heavy slug at the empty space directly behind him, in the hope of potentially hitting his tricky foe, just in case it warped there next.

"Too slow, too slow!" The monster cackled gleefully, reappearing this time on the top of a nearby lamp post. Its spindly black legs bent, and its bloodied, curved blades held casually at its sides. The creature's dark eyes gazing mocking down at him from its perch.

"Can you really not say anything else?" He queried politely back at the creature, his lip curling up slightly in distaste as he felt the sticky, drying blood, his blood, on his ruined shirt and coat.

He was not in pain, nor was injured anymore. His regeneration has seen to that. But he was decidedly uncomfortable in his sticky, ripped and ragged clothing.

This was turning into a battle of attrition.

He could go on for hours and hours. In fact he had had much harder fights before now that had lasted well over a hundred hours, during which he would take hundreds of wounds, each and every one capable of killing a regular human, only to then turn out the victor as he waited for the monster fighting him to tire enough for him to put an end to it.

The same would probably be true of this battle. He would either wait until the bird monster tired itself out, and became slow enough, or predictable enough for him to catch and kill it.

Or the monster itself would get bored and leave, which although not ideal, would at least keep the people of this suburb safe. After which hopefully one of the other S-Class heroes, or maybe even an A-Class one, would come across the monster and kill it.

Ideally he would prefer to be the one to kill it. Not just because he wanted to see the pretty flowers its blood would make when he spilled rivers of it across the street, but also because its rude and juvenile antics had irked him.

His expensive, custom made trench coat was little more than bloody rags now, as to was the rest of his apparel.

Raising his Desert Eagle, he shot off another slug at the cackling monster. It was futile he already knew, even as the bird monster warped away, but it would at least get it moving again.

Looking down at the heavy duty gun in his hand, even as he felt the monster momentarily reappear behind him and slash one of its blade through his spine, he could only sigh at the waste of expensive ammo.

Still needs must, he thought to himself. His severed vertebrae sealing back together moments after the wound had been inflicted.

Taking a few steps forward, he hacked and slashed at the air around him, his red eyes narrowed as the bird monster disappeared and reappeared all over the area. With it occasionally darting in and getting a good hit or slash in, after which it would always manage to escape his reactionary attacks.

That is until this moment, where once again the bird monster warped away, and he turned and fired a shot off directly behind him. Only this one, unlike the others, managed to land a hit, the shot glancing off the bird monster's spindly right arm with a spray of blood as it appeared just off to the side of the place where he had fired. The droplets of black blood spattering down on the asphalt behind it, creating dark fetid flowers of putrid blood on the cracked and damaged road.

Scowling at this, he lunged forward with his bearded axe. His movement's swift, far faster than a normal humans, as he tried to decapitate the monster whilst it was still reeling. His inhuman mind moving at lightning speeds as he attempted to predict what the monster would do next.

"You hit me!" The bird monster cawed, its black eyes widening with shock for a moment. Locking onto his axe blade as it scythed through the air towards it.

"Yes," He replied, not a hint of emotion in his voice as the blade continued its path.

In response the bird let out a shriek of fury and lunged forward, the haft of his axe slamming into its neck with a sickening crunch. The air around it rippling and its claw like hands, now empty of the curved blades, digging into his shoulders. Crimson blood spewing out of the puncture wounds, even as the monster let out a gargled scream, a death rattle. The air around both him and the monster rippling as its momentum forced its dying body to slam into him. "Die!"

Falling backwards, the creature's dying words echoing in his ears and the creatures claws still digging into his shoulders, he could only think on the irony of those words as darkness suddenly, and unexpectedly, consumed him. The air around him constricting his body, giving off the sensation that he likened to something being sucked through a narrow straw.

He couldn't die.

Or rather he couldn't stay dead.

Many times before now he had been 'killed', but every time he was dealt wounds which could kill a hundred normal people, he would awaken, fully healed and 'alive'.

It was how he had gotten his moniker, his Hero alias, his name, Zombieman.

He could not die.

Falling back through the dark void, his red eyes shut as he felt his body ripping and tearing, Zombieman waited to see what would happen.

Had the bird monster, as a final act of spite, teleported him into space? Was that why he couldn't breathe at the moment?

Or maybe, he had been teleported into the very depths of the ocean, and the sensation of his body being ripped and torn to pieces was due to the immense pressure that was being put on it at this very moment.

Would this be enough to finish him?

He didn't think so, but then again was being crushed to death at the bottom of the ocean, or drifting through space unable to breathe, speak, hear, taste, touch or anything really, truly living?

It was an interesting thought.

Unfortunately before he could ponder any further on this issue, the pressure and darkness around him vanished, and light suddenly flooded his vision.

He was falling, and he was in momentary agony.

Forcing his crimson eyes open, Zombieman saw an expansive city spreading out beneath him. A metropolis of skyscrapers and high-rise flats.

He could see thousands of vehicles, that looked to be the size of ants from where he was, moving and shifting about. Everyday people going about with their everyday lives.

It was quaint.

The air rushed around him with a thunderous roar, ripping what little, bloody ragged clothing he still had on him, off of his pallid grey form. Whatever wounds and lacerations he had received during the bird monster's last petty act of revenge having already healed by this point, as he continued hurtle through the air, gravity having well and truly taken a hold of him by this point.

Next to him he could see the dead body of the bird monster falling alongside him, its long spindly arms and legs thrashing around it uselessly in the wind.

It looked like macabre and very ugly doll.

Glancing sideways at the dead creature, Zombieman's expression remained calm and passive as he saw the body suddenly get pulled away from him as they continued to descend and passed by the penthouse apartments and rooftops of the largest skyscrapers. The wind circulating around the city's tower blocks, tugging his erstwhile foe's body off to who knows where.

Keeping his watering eyes open as the wind continued to rush passed his plummeting form, his arms and legs spread as he attempted to stabilise himself, Zombieman continued to scan the city with placid, calm crimson orbs.

He didn't know which city this was.

Not that it mattered.

Once he hit the tarmac and then reconstituted himself he could make his way to his nearest safe house and pick up a fresh set of clothes and rearm himself.

Over his many years of life he had acquired quite a few in each city. A necessity considering the sheer amount of collateral damaged caused by monsters and heroes fighting in each city every other week, and the wear and tear he put his own gear through whilst engaging in such fights.

On top of which he had had to be prepared. After all, as sad as it was to say, but this was not the first time he had found himself plummeting through the air to land in a messy, bloody heap, bereft of clothing and equipment.

It had happened at least twice before.

Letting out a sigh at just how fucked up his life was, Zombieman looked straight ahead again, his red eyes fixed on the rapidly approaching road beneath him.

At least I won't be going through some poor person's home this time, he sighed to himself. Ignoring the screams of shock he could hear as people down below noticed his plight, some of them crying for 'a hero to save him.'

"Oh the irony." Zombieman muttered to himself, a slight smile on his face, even as he hit the ground moments later with a sickening crunch and a wet splat.

The asphalt below cracking and shattering, and veritable geyser of blood, guts, and broken bones exploded forth from his point of impact. A sea of crimson blood and offal drenching the startled, and soon to be traumatised people around him, even as his vision once again went black.

This landing was even messier than his other ones.

It would probably take him at least three or so minutes to regenerate from this one.

**( - )**

**AN: So yeah, what do you think? I'll be honest, the idea intrigues me, after all Zombieman isn't your everyday hero. He doesn't have the flashy powers or gimmicks of most heroes, both in OPM and BNHA. On top of which he uses mundane tools a lot, ironically ones that would be mainly used in case of a zombie apocalypse; axes, machetes and guns.**

**Suffice to say he isn't your everyday hero, on top of which he had a complex, nihilistic personality, which is especially odd for a hero who tries to save people. Which is to say, the character is interesting, and as far as I know, not often used, so yup. Thought I would play around with the idea.**

**Hope you enjoyed, if not, ah well you can't make everyone happy.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Greed720. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So a good response to the last chapter, enough so that I decided to get an update written up and posted today, which was also incidentally a good distraction from another update I was doing on another story that I was slightly stuck on.**

**That said I was surprised by how positively this was received. Especially with it not being a Saitama crack fic, which most of the other One Punch Men stories usually are. Still I appreciate the support all the same, and am glad people like the character I picked. A tough one, but not one that will be too OP and crush any and every threat that comes before him. But instead a strong hero, but one who has to think and strategise to win, and sometimes just bide his time and wait for the right moment. He's certainly a different type of hero to most. But one that I think would be quite an interesting fit to the My Heor Academia verse.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and continue reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man or My Hero Academia.**

**( - )**

**(Last Time)**

_"Oh the irony." Zombieman muttered to himself, a crooked smile on his face, even as he hit the ground moments later._

_The asphalt below cracking and shattering, and veritable geyser of blood, guts, and broken bones exploded forth from his point of impact. A sea of crimson blood drenching the startled, and soon to be traumatised people around him, even as his vision once again went black._

_This landing was even messier than his other ones. _

_It would probably take him at least three or so minutes to regenerate form this one._

**( - )**

**Chapter 2**

**( - )**

Sprinting across the concrete rooftop balustrade of a busy, metropolitan tower block, Kamui Woods took a running leap, clearing a good five or so metres, before he made it to the ledge of another similar sized block.

It was a magnificent leap, far beyond anything an average human would be able to do.

Despite this though, he didn't pause to celebrate.

Instead the moment his feet lightly hit the concrete on the other building, he continued to run, barely paying attention to the path ahead of him, as his gaze was instead fixed on another figure rampaging through the streets far below.

The one causing all the ruckus was a giant of a man, clearing nearly nine foot in height, with bulky shoulders and a clean shaven head and pure black eyes, both sclera and irises.

He was a villain, and he needed to be stopped.

The man's motives didn't matter to Kamui at the moment, nor did his name or identity.

The villain was destroying buildings with impunity, clearly not caring about any collateral damage, or about the danger he was putting innocent civilians in, as he instead focused entirely on battling against another Pro Hero, Death Arms.

From a single glance, Kamui could tell at once that Death Arms was on the defensive. The heavily built, grey haired man was noticeably having to keep his heavily muscled arms, part of the reason he got his name, up to protect his head.

No doubt the black and yellow manacles he wore on his wrists were helping to shield him somewhat as he used his super strength and enhanced durability to weather the bald villain's brutal assault.

Focusing on the fight for a moment as he continued to sprint along the rooftops and towards the confrontation, Kamui eyed the villain warily.

At present he didn't know the bald man's Quirk. Nor did he recognise the villain himself from memory, or know his alias, which again meant he had little information to go on as far as the man's capabilities went.

There was a possibility that there was a page on the man, on the international hero agency database. Most villains, vigilantes and Quirk extremists of any note had a bio page on the database dedicated to them.

As such logic would demand that he try to find out more about this villain before jumping in and engaging. After all if the man had a dangerous Quirk, that his own would do nothing against, then all he would be doing by jumping in, would be t just getting in the way and putting himself and others in danger.

Unfortunately however, without a name, or a Quirk, and with only a basic description, it would take too long for him to stop and try and look him up on the datapad on his hip. On top of which, this might be a new villain, one that did not have any prior crimes to his name, and thus no record on the international database.

On top of which, with the ongoing fight between Death Arm and the villains slowly escalating by the minute, putting more and more lives, and property, at stake, he didn't have time to just wait around.

It was annoying, but sometimes as a Pro Hero you had to go off of your instincts, and make risky, difficult and sometimes illogical decisions.

Some might cry that it was irrational to leap into combat without fully knowing who or what you were fighting against, but still others would say that it was worth the risk if it meant safeguarding the lives of the innocent.

Besides, Kamui rationalised to himself, Death Arms was already on site and so would already have gathered some information on the villain's capabilities, and would be able to provide backup if needed. On top of which with the amount of disturbance this was causing, he suspected that there were already other heroes on route, all of whom could provide further reinforcements if necessary.

Hopefully it wouldn't be necessary though.

Gritting his teeth behind his wooden mask at that thought, Kamui continued to run towards the fight.

He was going in. He would just have to break down and analyse what he could see of the villain right now before he engaged.

It was not ideal but it was the best he could do.

With that in mind, Kamui focused on the fight going on in the distance.

The villain's Quirk, it had to be something to do with physical strength, after all it had to be if he was able to overpower Death Arms in hand to hand combat and force him on the defensive.

That or the guy had a far more complex Quirk, something that seemed to be happening more and more often with every generation of Quirk users. In which case he would have to make an assumption that it at least boosted his strength and durability, and hope it was right.

After all he couldn't afford to tarry too long.

Not when Death Arms looked to be on his last legs.

In fact, Kamui thought worriedly, the other Pro looked like he would go down at any moment under the nonstop barrage of vicious punches and kicks from the villain.

Noticeably with each blow the villain successfully landed, an explosion of force was released, which disturbed the air around Death Arms, creating shockwaves, even as the villain drove the hero back and through the frontage of a nearby building.

The man's Quirk definitely had something to do with increased strength then, he decided. Which in turn meant that he would need to keep his distance, and not go hand to hand with the probably much stronger man.

Fortunately with his Quirk, Arbor, such a limitation wouldn't be much of a problem.

With that in mind, Kamui prepared to use his Quirk to manipulate one of his wooden arms and swing to the next building, and then get stuck in.

The fighters were still fifty odd metres away, and were back on the street again now.

All around the two fighting goliaths, Kamui could see a few civilians, a couple of stragglers, still running. Some of them seeking shelter in nearby buildings, whilst others ran for side alleys, or up the street and in the opposite direction of the fighters, scrambling through the trail of destruction that had been left behind.

He needed to move now. He needed to put a stop to this carnage before it got worse, and started costing people lives.

So far he couldn't see any bodies, but there could be some, especially if some of the damaged surrounding buildings started to collapse.

Continuing on his path, Kamui leapt down from the current building he was on, his wooden arm extending as he used it like one would a grappling hook to catch himself on a protruding flag pole, slowing his descent slightly, and allowing him to do a flip and then land lightly on his feet.

His arm turning back to normal as he landed and sank into a crouch, allowing the force from his sudden drop to flow through him and into the concrete below. His intense gaze locked on the ongoing fight, the wind whistling around him as he prepared to make his entrance.

Before he could make his move however, a new set of screams erupted from the street parallel to the ongoing fight. The sound catching his attention as he tore his eyes away from the ongoing fight for a moment, and instead looked for the disturbance.

Did the villain have a partner in crime?

Was this just a distraction?

Or maybe this was just a very unlucky day, a day in which two separate, unrelated villains, Quirk wielding criminals, decided to cause trouble, and in the same neighbourhood too!?

As it turned out however, neither of those three possibilities were correct, nor was it a traffic accident or anything of the sort.

Instead it was something much more bizarre, and perhaps more serious.

A grey skinned human figure was tumbling through the air some hundred metres above him and on the other side of the tower block to where Death Arms was fighting. Hurtling soundlessly through the air, and towards the ground below at tremendous speed.

They were on a collision course for death.

How this person came to be in such a situation, Kamui didn't know. Maybe he bailed out of a plane for some reason, and his parachute didn't deploy. Or perhaps he was trying to commit suicide and had leapt from the top of one of the surrounding skyscrapers.

Honestly though, the 'how' and 'why' didn't matter right now.

No, all that mattered was that he made his move.

Which is exactly what he did, sending a quick glance at Death Arms, Kamui estimated that the hardy hero could hold on for a few more minutes at least. This meant that he, Kamui, would be able to save the falling person, without letting the villain defeat Death Arms and endanger many more lives.

Again, it was a difficult decision, and one that a hero had to be pragmatic about. It was something that the hero academies never taught, and instead was something that was picked up through experience, pain and loss.

Sometimes a hero had to weigh up all the options and choose who to save. Sometimes they had to let one person die so that they could save a hundred others.

It was a bitter choice, and something that effected all heroes, probably even the Number One Hero, All Might.

Fortunately though this was not one of those cases.

He potentially had the time, and he had a Quirk that would hopefully allow him to both save the man, and then come back and reinforce Death Arms.

Nobody, was in an immediate peril in the vicinity around the fight, fortunately most of the civilians had run for cover or fled the area.

The ones that remained, they were in danger, yes, undoubtedly. But the villain was being kept busy for the moments, and the civilians that were still around were all now taking cover in the surrounding buildings, none of which buildings looked to be in immediate danger of collapsing.

He had time, a few minutes at most to save this guy and then swing back around to the other side of the tower block to aid Death Arms in defeating the villain.

It would be tight, but he could do it!

His estimations of his fellow hero were high, but well deserved. The other hero was a consummate professional, and a seasoned brawler. He might be overwhelmed right now, but that didn't mean that he was done quite yet. He still probably had some fight left in him, especially if it meant safeguarding innocent people's lives and livelihoods.

Making his decision only moments after he saw the falling man, Kamui lunged forward, neatly changing his path as he instead ran along the edge of the building, to the other side and leapt again. His arm once again exploding forward, the attached hand twisting and changing shape, his fingers extending and thickening into spindly branches, even as his forearm thickened and became somewhat like a gnarled tree trunk.

This would be tricky, the man was falling with a great deal of speed and momentum. If he hit the main trunk, his arm, then he would die. If he was suddenly stopped by the branches then his neck or spine might break, or be damaged.

He had to get his timing absolutely perfect.

The man fell in a grey blur, his trajectory was slightly off and his speed was greater than Kamui had estimated in the single moment he had had to analyse the situation and then act.

He was too late.

Retracting his arm back into its usual shape, Kamui closed his eyes moments after the unfortunate soul hit the ground with a sickening crunch, the asphalt below cracking and cratering, even as a geyser of viscera, bone and blood erupted forth.

The feeling of being too late was always a hard one to process.

He had done everything he could though, and had moved as fast as possible to save the person.

It just wasn't to be.

This wasn't something he could have predicted, or prepared for. He had only had barely thirty seconds to see the situation, comprehend what was happening and then act on it, it was too short a time.

He had no doubt that this failure would stick with him for a while, it would keep him up at night tossing and turning as he continually analysed his actions, and questioned whether he could have done more.

For now though he had to keep his mind focused.

Turning away from the bloody crater in the ground, and the screaming, panicking civilians, Kamui changed direction and ran for where Death Arms was still fighting against the villain. The sounds of ongoing fighting sounding out over the few shouting civilians that were still scrambling to get away, and flee from the fight.

He couldn't save the unfortunate soul that had just died, but he could still save the other people that were currently in danger.

He had to keep his head in the game.

To do otherwise would cost lives.

**( - )**

**(A few minutes later)**

Letting out a groan of discomfort, Zombieman blearily opened his eyes.

Bright light shone down on him from above, nearly blinding him as he blinked his brand new eyes for the first time. His vision slowly but surely clearing, even as he heard, rather than saw, people milling around him.

Loud voices were exclaiming in shock, fear and surprise, and softer ones were noticeably weeping or breathing heavily, hyperventilating.

No doubt his sudden landing had traumatized more than a few people.

Taking a first rasping gasp of air, he pushed himself up. Or at least he tried to, his newly formed arms shook madly as the still forming muscle snaked its way over gleaming bone, twisting and entwining to make glistening, red, sinewy muscle.

Holding back a shiver as he continued to struggle to his feet, he could feel the wind rushing around him, irritating his reconnecting nerves.

It felt coarse and harsh, like sandpaper was rubbing against his freshly grown skin.

Letting out another gasp, Zombieman spat out a mouthful of blood and with a great exertion he finally made it to his feet.

His body by this point had already nearly fully regenerated. His pallid grey flesh was once again flawless, save for the deep 'Y' shaped scar in the centre of his chest, a remnant from an autopsy he had once received prior to gaining his current regenerative abilities.

The wind continued to sting his newly formed crimson eyes as he looked around at the crowd of scared and worried looking people surrounding him, the breeze also rustling his short black hair as he focused in on one person in particular.

Calmly ignoring the exclamations of shock and worry from those around him he took a shaky step forwards. Casually wondering as he did whether the onlooker's shock was due to his sudden spate of healing, or at the fact that he was now standing in front of a crowd of strangers completely naked.

Honestly he didn't know.

Then again, nor did he really care.

Focusing on the man in front of him, he could see that he was tall, several inches taller than him in fact, and had a powerful, broad-shouldered build.

More importantly than that though, the man also had the head of a bull, complete with brownish fur, long, slightly yellowish horns which protruded from his skull, and a thick golden ring piercing through his snout.

'I've seen weirder,' Zombieman thought to himself, taking a second step forward as he started to approach the man, his gaze not on his animalistic face, but instead on the mid-thigh length black wool coat he was wearing over the top of his T-shirt and jeans.

"A-are you okay?" A blue skinned woman nearby asked nervously, her voice breaching the tense silence that had enveloped the crowd of onlookers ever since he had started moving forwards.

The sound of distance sirens, and far away shouts, screams, crashes and smashes, were also audible, though all of those present seemed to not be bothered by them, or at least not unduly, as the dozen or so people gathered, some of whom were noticeably spattered in his blood, seemed to focus concerned looks upon him instead.

Sparing the woman a glance, he gave her a curt nod and then looked away, ignoring the oddly coloured woman's concern and instead locking gazes with the nervous bull-man.

He wasn't a monster, he could tell that much from just a single glance.

He lacked the bloodthirst, and the stench of blood and violence that clung to most monsters. Instead the bull-headed man, just like the blue woman, and the other one or two odd looking people around him, all seemed to be just casual, if slightly weird looking civilians.

"I need to borrow your coat…" Zombieman stated bluntly, his calm crimson eyes boring into the taller, broader man's dark bovine ones.

"M-my coat?" The bull-man replied in confusion.

"Please sir, do you need us to call you an ambulance?" The blue woman called again.

Only for her to be answered, though not by Zombieman, but by another normal looking bystander. "Of course he doesn't, he's clearly got regenerative Quirk! We literally just saw him pull himself back together from being a stain on the ground."

Glancing sideways at the normal looking man, Zombieman noted that he, unlike some of the still hyperventilating and shaking others, was not covered in crimson gore and lumps of flesh.

In fact, instead of looking fearful, this man look fascinated.

A latecomer then, someone who managed to catch the show without being in the splash zone.

He couldn't help but wince internally at that bad analogy. It made it sound like his regenerative abilities were a gimmicky sideshow at an aquarium or waterpark.

"You don't know that! I think it is still best to call an ambulance!" The blue skinned woman replied sharply, several others nodding and voicing their agreement as she did so.

The fact that he was now alive and well, and talking, seemed to have calmed a lot of them down. Though not all, as noticeably several of them were still looking pale and scared, or had had to be taken away to calm down.

Ignoring the chatter going on around him, as several more people started arguing about his 'Quirk', whatever the hell that was, and what he should do next, he instead locked gazes with the bull man.

"I said I need to borrow your coat." He stated again, his eyes boring into the larger bull-man's eyes, making the other man falter and take a half step back at the intensity. "I'm a hero."

He didn't usually care to brag about these kind of things, or use them to benefit himself, but honestly this was an exceptional circumstance.

Currently he was stood on the edge of a bloody crater of his own making, in an unfamiliar street, and as naked as a newborn baby. If there was ever a time to use his position to leverage himself special treatment, now was the time.

"Oh, you're a hero!" One of the nearby people said, a sudden wave of understanding and muttering going through the surrounding people.

"I thought he might have been."

"I don't recognise him though."

"He's probably not that highly ranked."

"Still, if he's a Pro Hero and is acting so calm, he must be aware of his limits!"

"Oh, maybe he's here to help with that fight going on over there!"

The last person to speak, a plain featured guy with a single horn curving up from the centre of his forehead, gestured off in the direction of the ongoing noise.

Pushing down the sudden flare of annoyance he had had after being so easily dismissed as a 'low ranked', 'non-famous or recognisable hero', 'he was a fucking S-Class dammit!', he instead looked off in the direction indicated. The direction from which the shouts and crashes were coming.

Sighing a moment later, Zombie man shook his head.

Honestly, there was no rest for the wicked.

"Yeah maybe, I know the Pro Hero, Death Arms is already there, but the guy looked like he was in trouble the last I saw!" Another man chipped in.

"I'm sure he'll sort it out," Someone else replied dismissively. "It's what the Pros are paid and trained for!"

"Still, he might need some back up!" The blue skinned woman said earnestly, looking back at Zombieman now. Apparently she was one of the ones who's concern had been assuaged now that she knew that he was a hero.

"I'll head on over and check it out," Zombieman replied resignedly a few moments later, holding back the urge to roll his eyes.

These people might not recognise him, but they were right, it was the job of the heroes to protect the masses, even if said masses were surprisingly calm about the ongoing incident.

'I'm guessing it's not even a Tiger Level threat,' He thought casually to himself, as he scanned the faces of those around him. Some of them looked worried and concerned, but none of them were outright panicking about the ensuing incident which was happening on just the street parallel to them.

Then again considering the regularity of monster attacks, maybe their general lack of concern was not a surprise. Like they said, a hero always managed to sort it out in the end.

"But first," Zombieman continued, ignoring the looks of relief from some of those around him as he instead turned back to the bull-headed man. "I'm going to need your coat…, and your trousers too actually!"

In response the bull-headed man just gaped, even as some of those around him went slightly red, either due to the implications of his bizarre demand, or due to several of them once again noticing that he was standing in front of them completely, and unashamedly naked.

**( - )**

**(A few minutes later)**

Jogging along down the street a few minutes later, Zombieman gamely headed towards the ongoing fight. Only now, instead of being naked, he was instead wearing a slightly too big coat and a pair of baggy jeans that only stayed on thanks to the belt fastened tightly around his waist, and the fact that he had rolled the hems up several times so that they fit.

Wrenching a spiked, metal fencepost from the rail fence of a nearby property as he ran, he paused only long enough to test the point on his own palm, before he continued jogging.

With him soon rounding the corner of the block, only to be confronted by a scene of devastation.

The road in front of him was shattered, crack and cratered in multiple places. The frontage of several buildings looked to be on the verge of collapsing, many of them sporting broken windows and cracked walls. With one of the surrounding buildings noticeably have a massive hole in it, looking for all the world like someone had just driven a digger through it.

Thankfully he could see no bodies littering the ground, nor any civilians in immediate danger.

In fact the only sign of movement on the decimated street that he could see, was coming from three fighting and shouting figures, their voices barely audible over the sound of the rapidly approaching sirens in the distance.

Of the three, Zombieman immediately noted that two of them were working together.

One of them men had the build of a gorilla, with him having spikey grey hair, a protuberant, blunt jaw, heavily muscled arms, and black and yellow manacles around his wrists and a similarly coloured metal band on his forehead. The other one meanwhile, was a lean man who looked to be wearing a helmet, mask and costume that was made completely out of wood of all things, over the top of which he also wore some tight spandex like material.

The other one meanwhile, was a bald headed, bare-chested, giant of a man with pure black eyes and a nasty snarl on his face as he lashed out at the two men fighting him with two hammer like fists.

The bald man's every punch releasing a shockwave as he tried to clip the fast moving wooden man who deftly avoided him and seemed to keep trying to bind the bald man with a mass of wooden tendrils that he seemed to be capable of forming out of his arm.

The gorilla like man however, looking distinctly more battered than the other two, kept rushing in and attempting to grapple the large man down, when he was distracted, by wrapping his arms around his body to keep him in place.

From just a single look, Zombieman's experienced eyes were able to detect who the 'good guys' were and who the 'bad guy' was.

Though just why they were trying to capture and trap the monster, as opposed to just finishing him off, he didn't know.

Then again maybe the bald man had a regenerative ability too, or some had some other quirk to his skillset that made taking him down far more difficult than just capturing and incapacitating him.

At present he didn't have another information to make a guess as to just why these two unrecognisable, and thus probably low ranked, heroes were doing what they were.

But again, nor did he really care.

He was an S-Class hero for a reason after all, and he was currently pissed off and in need of a monster to vent his spleen on.

Smiling slightly at that, Zombieman picked up his pace from a jog to a run.

He might not know enough about the situation at the moment, but he knew exactly how he could find out more, and that was if he just got stuck in.

Hearing his approach the three men turned to look at him, all three of their faces registering surprise for a moment, before they then swiftly changed.

The grey haired man suddenly scowling and throwing a hand up in warning. "Get out of here, this isn't safe!"

The wooden man however, seemed just stare at him in confusion as he took in his pallid grey skin tone, his expression not visible from behind his mask, even if the emotion in his eyes was quite clear to see.

Apparently these two didn't recognise who he was either, the bastards!

As for the bald man, he just sneered. "Ha! Good, another hero is here to join the party!"

Taking in all these reaction as he charged in, Zombieman responded in his own way. His bare feet sliding on the cracked asphalt beneath him as he came to a stop, even as he pulled his arm back and then threw it forward, using the momentum of his sudden stop, and his own inhuman strength to fling the spiked, metal fence post in his hand forward like a javelin.

Usually he would use a slug from a Desert Eagle to announce his presence, normally by blowing a hole in the monster's head, or in one of its buddies chests, but with him not having such a weapon on hand right now, he was stuck with using whatever he could get at short notice.

Still, despite that the effect was the same.

Moments after he hurled the spear like projectile, a smile spread across his face as he saw all three men's faces twist into looks of surprise, and incredulity. The expressions freezing on their faces, even as the spear struck the startled bald man in the chest and pierced through skin and muscle, impaling the bald man through the shoulder, and coaxing a cry of shock and agony from the man in response.

Not that that made Zombieman pause for even as second, as he followed up his initial attack by crossing the final few metres between him and the gasping bald man.

Placid red eyes locking with pure black for a moment, as he smashed into the man. With him gripping the barbed metal post with one hand and wrenching it forward, eliciting a cry of pain from the still startled man, even as he drew his other arm back and unleashed a straight, and brutal punch straight into the startled man's face.

All of this happened in a barely sixty second gap, from when they saw him, to when he joined the fight.

The two 'heroes' sending him incredulous looks as he pushed on with his assault, still using the now blood soaked fence post to manoeuvre the larger man, and as leverage so he could continue deliver repetitive brutal blows to his now bloody head and face with his free hand.

The force of the blows being such that it tore the muscles in his own arms and cracked the bones in his fist and wrist as he continued to wail relentlessly on the larger man, his assault, the surprise of the attack, and the weight of his body bearing the much larger and bulkier man to the ground with a cry of anger, shock and pain.

With Zombieman landing on top of the now downed monster, one of his knees slamming squarely into his solar plexus with a dull crack, whilst the other bent the metal fence post, cracking and damaging the bone and cartilage in the monster's shoulder, eliciting yet another bellow of pain out of the man like monster.

Holding back a smile at the cries of pain, Zombie man release the spear and unleashed several more punches into the bald man's face, breaking his nose and fracturing his jaw with the force of the blows.

Following on from which he gave up on just punching, and instead gripped his head with both hands, and then began to shove his thumbs into the struggling, spasming, screaming man's eyes, blood beginning to well and pool in the sockets, and drip down the sides of his face as the grey skinned, S-Class hero decided to finish this monster once and for all.

Before he could however, he was startled to find himself hit from behind, wood tendrils exploding forth form the wooden masked hero and binding him, and not the monster, up.

Looking over to the duo of other, weaker, lower ranked, heroes in mild irritation, Zombieman ended up having to blink in surprise at what he saw.

There was a thunderous expression on the grey haired man's face, and the in fact looked like he was about ready to punch Zombieman in the face, even as the wooden man kept him bound and secure.

"What the fuck was that!" The gorilla like man bellowed, shoving passed Zombieman's now bounded up and struggling body, as he instead ran over to the writhing and screaming monster on the floor at his feet. "Were you trying to fucking kill him or something!"

Scowling and still struggling against the wooden bindings, Zombieman sent the grey haired man a flat, irritated look. "Well of course, did you expect me to leave a monster like that alive?"

**( - )**

**AN: So a bit of a messed up and bloody debut, but one that is sure to have an impact all the same. **

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a review. Though if not, ah well, thanks for trying and reading anyway. I know that these kinds of crossovers, the ones that aren't happy clappy, aren't everyone's cup of tea.**

**Other than that thanks for reading and I hope you all check out my other stories if you have the time. Also feel free to PM me if you have any questions, I'm usually good at answering those.**

**Thanks for reading, and catch you later.**

**Greed720.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Honestly I am probably as surprised as you lot that this story got updated. But what can I say, I was feeling in the mood for some My Hero Academia, so instead of starting another story, because I really don't need to do that right now, I would instead play around with this idea that I had a while ago now.**

**Either way, I hope you enjoy the chapter. It was actually rather fun to write, and it wasn't the direction I was originally planning on going. But I'm also, looking back at it, kind of glad about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man or My Hero Academia. **

**( - )**

**(Last Time)**

_Looking over to the duo of other, weaker, lower ranked, heroes in mild irritation, Zombieman ended up having to blink in surprise at what he saw._

_There was a thunderous expression on the grey haired man's face, and he in fact looked like he was about ready to punch Zombieman in the face, even as the wooden man kept him bound and secure._

_"What the fuck was that!" The gorilla-like man bellowed, shoving passed Zombieman's now, bounded up and struggling body, as he instead ran over to the writhing and screaming monster on the floor at his feet. "Were you trying to fucking kill him or something!"_

_Scowling and still struggling against the wooden bindings, Zombieman sent the grey haired man a flat, irritated look. "Well of course, did you expect me to leave a monster like that alive?"_

**( - )**

**Chapter 3**

**( - )**

The looks he received from the other two heroes were odd to say the least. Both of them, neither one of which he actually recognised- meaning they were most likely no name B or maybe even C- class heroes, looked at him like he had just kicked a puppy.

It was honestly a weird reaction. He had just helped them out and put down a dangerous monster, and had done so in a quick and efficient manner. What was there to be upset about?

"Oh, I see." The gorilla-like man with the spikey grey hair growled. His already protuberant and jutting jaw tightening even further as his brow furrowed. The guy looked constipated. "You're one of those types then. What, just because he has a mutant type Quirk that makes him a monster?!"

Zombieman's brow furrowed at this. What the hell did he mean by Quirk? "What do you mean by 'mutant type Quirk'? Being a mutant isn't just a quirk, it is a serious genetic abnormality."

"I can't believe that there are still people, Pro Heroes for that matter, that still prescribe to the bigoted and racist notion that people with mutant type Quirks are lesser for their appearances, that they are abnormalities, abominations!" The guy with the odd wooden armour and wooden helmet spoke up next. His extended, tree branch like arms, still wrapping around and incapacitating Zombieman, even as his companion knelt down and checked on the downed monster.

"This is the Pro Hero, Death Arms. I have a badly injured villain and a dangerous, rogue hero, possibly vigilante. I need an ambulance here asap, and a police transport too. I repeat the villain is down, and the rogue is incapacitated. My location is..." The grey haired man then proceeded to rattle off a list of unfamiliar street names, even as he leant down next to the monster, checked his pulse, airways and breathing, and then gently rolled him over in to the recovery position.

Frowning at this unusually tender way of dealing with a monster, Zombieman then looked around at the rest of his surroundings. Woodman was still keeping him bound and trapped in his branch-like arms. Further beyond Woodman though, he could also see a large number of other people gathering, civilians.

Or at least that was what he thought at first. Many of them did indeed look like civilians, but there was also a scattering of worried and scared looking monsters amongst them too. There was a woman with green skin and bug-like eyes, and a man with a furry bear head. Beyond that there was also a giant of a man with silver scales on his neck and bare arms, and another with curly ram horns.

Continuing his observations, his neck twisting unnaturally far as his skin stretched and vertebrae crunched and scraped together- any damage that was done healed seconds later, he continued to pick out more and more monsters, mutants, abnormalities and freaks from amongst the crowd.

It was starting to get bizarre.

As sure, there were some out there in the wide world who had mutated due to monster attacks, or had gained inhuman appearances through one form or another like experiments gone wrong or alien abduction or something. He was one such case with his grey skin and red eyes. But they were a rarity.

Suffice to say, it was very unusual to see so many in one place.

Perhaps what was more unusual though was the reactions of those around him. They looked scared. Though not of the monster he had taken down though, nor of the monsters and mutants in their midst, but of him.

There was no recognition in people's gazes as they looked at him, instead as they flinched away from his placid red eyed gaze, there was only fear, distrust and worry.

No one here recognised him.

This being despite the fact that he was one of the few S-Class heroes in the world.

Sure he might not be the most famous or strongest of the S-Class heroes, in fact he may be amongst the weakest of their ranks in terms of raw power. But he was still ranked eighth, and there were still comic books about him, games based on his fights and life, films on his origins, and actions figures made in his likeness.

It might sound arrogant, but it was simply not possible for not even one of the growing number of people watching him, or the 'heroes' holding him, or glaring at him, to not recognise him.

Which of course begged the question of why they didn't recognise him.

"Tree man." Zombieman said, looking over at the figure in wooden armour. "What is the name of this city?"

The wooden armoured man's eyes narrowed at that question.

He could see distaste warring with confusion in his expression.

"It's Tokyo, and the name is Kamui Woods, not tree man." Kamui replied, his tone stilted.

Sirens were now sounding in the distance, and the crowd observing them was growing. Zombieman could already see people with phones taking pictures and recording.

"So that's the name of the city then, not the neighbourhood?" Zombieman asked, his mind already flicking through the many possibilities of what had happened using all of the facts he had gathered so far.

This was either a very elaborate, and distasteful prank. Which was unlikely as he had no friends willing to go through the effort it would take to set something like this up. Actually come to think of it, he had not friends at all.

Or, he was in another world, universe, or dimension. This was a more likely explanation. He had fought with a teleporting monster, and had been caught in the monster's field. He had then appeared in mid-air over an unfamiliar city.

After that he had engaged and taken down a monster or, as was becoming more and more possible as he took in all the facts, a mutated human. Adding to that no one knew he was, nor did he recognise them either. That and there were apparently lots of mutants and monstrous humans around him walking around in broad daylight with normal humans, all of them quite comfortable being around one another.

He was a good enough detective to come to the most likely conclusion, as unlikely as it initially sounded, on just what was happening here.

"Did you hit your head or something!" The grey haired man growled from where he was still knelt next to the downed 'monster'. "Kamui told you, you're in Tokyo, you know the Capital of Japan!"

"Hmm," Zombieman hummed, remaining completely calm as an ambulance with flashing bue lights pulled up nearby, several police cars following along soon after. Added to this he could also see another costumed 'hero?', maybe, approaching. With this one being a tall, blonde in a skin tight purple and cream cat suit, with a matching horned purple mask to go with it. "I believe I may be in trouble here."

"You think?!" The grey haired man said incredulously as he stood up and stepped back from the bald man and allowed the paramedics to take over for him. "You're in a fuck tonne of trouble. Grievous bodily harm, assault, attempted murder, and a hate crime on top. You'll be lucky to even get bail. And even then that's going off the supposition that you're actually a qualified and licensed Pro Hero, and not just some violent vigilante, or thug!"

"You seem unusually angry." Zombieman commented blandly.

The tree branches around him tightened at that statement, even as Kamui Woods called the other 'hero's' name warningly.

Fortunately before anyone could say anything else the blonde woman joined up with Kamui Wood and the now named, Death Arms. Behind her, he could see five police men, armed with high tech looking guns, and also what looked like a set of metal body-restraint thing, and a set of electronic manacles and an electric collar of some sort too.

"Just heard on the comms that you guys ran into trouble. I was called in as support." The blonde said, a frown on her face as she looked over at the unconscious, bloodied mutant, even as he chose that exact moment to lurch slightly to one side with a gurgled scream and spit out a mess of blood and broken teeth.

It probably wasn't as bad as it looked.

"This the rogue?" The blonde woman then asked, a frown now marring her otherwise pretty features as she eyed him. Not that much of him was visible, what with him being trapped from the neck down in a coiling mass of wooden branches.

"Yeah," Death Arms grunted, waving the police forward as he did so. "We've not got a name from him yet. But we, and half of the street here, witnessed him interfering in our fight and then brutally trying to murder the perp over there."

"I wouldn't call it brutal, more just fast and efficient." Zombieman corrected them automatically.

Death Arms sent him a look of disgust at that. "He's also an anti-mutant type racist, and a possible sociopath too. Make sure to be careful with him." The last part of his statement was sent towards the burly looking policemen behind the blonde.

All five of whom looked a bit nervous at that statement.

"I'm not sure whether it is worth mentioning." Kamui suddenly spoke up. "But there might be a more reasonable explanation to this. Upon heading to the ongoing villain attack, I witnessed a body fall from the sky and hit the pavement. It was very bloody and almost definitely fatal. Unfortunately I was not fast enough to intercept, what at the time I thought was a suicidal jumper, so I prioritised and headed on to the ongoing fight in order to help bring an end to it faster, save lives, and stop it from escalating further than it already had."

"Okay, and what's that go to do with anything?" The blonde asked, a slight grimace on her face at the mention of the fatal landing. Behind her the policemen looked like they were starting to get antsy, even as the paramedics put the villain on a trolley, and more police cordoned the immediate area off and kept the growing crowd of spectators, and what looked like newly arrived reporters and journalists, at bay.

"Well the guy who fell had grey skin…" Kamui replied, his gaze flicking back to Zombieman now, and his distinctly grey skin.

"But didn't you say he probably died on impact?" Death Arms asked, his small, suspicious eyes still fixed on the 'rogue'.

"I can't die." Zombieman replied mildly, his head tilting to the side curiously as he observed the trio of costumed heroes. They looked like the type of heroes that paraded around in his world/ reality, even down to the stupid, overly stylised costumes, bad aliases and odd powers.

"A Regeneration Quirk then, or maybe some kind of super enhanced durability?" The blonde muttered, her brow furrowed as she inspected him. "Oh wait, we never got his name!"

"Does it really matter," Death Arms grumbled, before nodding to the waiting policemen behind the curvy blonde. "We should get out of the way and let the police do their jobs. Our work here is done, and besides we still have patrolling to do."

"Well it is just basic common courtesy isn't it, to introduce yourself and ask the other person their name?" The blonde replied teasingly, her grin widening at the grey haired man's growing irritation.

"The guy's a racist, sociopathic, violent thug, he doesn't deserve common courtesy." Death Arms growled, sending Zombieman one more look of distaste before he then turned and started walking away. "But you guys can do what you want, so long as you let the police do their jobs and take this nut job away and throw him in a holding cell."

"You're kind of an arsehole, aren't you?" Zombieman said, his words aimed at Death Arms' retreating back.

Death Arms visibly tensed at that, before replying. "At least I'm not a murderous psycho." He hadn't even bothered to turn around as instead he continued to walk away in a huff.

"He's just having a bad day." The vivacious blonde spoke up next, her gaze trailing after the other 'hero'. "He lost a sidekick earlier this week. Poor kid made a rookie mistake during a hostage situation. He thought the villain that had attacked the shopping mall had been taken out, he didn't realise he had an accomplice hiding amongst the hostages. A knife between the ribs later, and the villain gets away and the kid is dead. It was only his third month on the job too."

"Hero work is dangerous." Kamui sighed. "It was no one's fault really, but still it's obviously gotten him rattled. Doesn't help that it was the first sidekick he's ever had either."

"Probably his last for a while too." The blonde shook her head. "His agency is still new, and with that track record. Well he'll have trouble recruiting from even one of the worse hero academies. He probably has no chance of getting a U.A. or Shitketsu graduate, if he even wants to recruit another one at all. I kept telling him that he shouldn't have rushed it."

Frowning as he took in what the other heroes were saying. Zombieman managed to pick out one nugget of information that didn't fit in with the society he knew. Apparently there were hero academies here. What a novel idea.

"Well anyway," The blonde sighed, tearing her gaze away from the now distant Death Arms as he rounded the corner of the city block and disappeared from sight. "Now he has bailed on us and left us with all the clean-up work, I might as well ask. What's your name tall, grey and crazy?"

Zombieman gave her a flat look at that. Even if he had much of a sense of humor, and he didn't, the blonde's tasteless joke would have been bad. "I'm Zombieman."

"Zombieman." The blonde said, testing the name. "That's not very catchy is it? Nor heroic either, then again I've never heard of you so maybe Death Arms was right when he called you a bat shit crazy vigilante. That said at least it fits with the whole Regeneration Quirk thing, if that even is what you have."

"Hn," He grunted in reply, a flicker of irritation rushing through him at the blonde's words. He was S-Class, the best of the best, and unfair as it was given the circumstance he still believed he deserved at least a modicum of respect. "And what's your name, Lady Bitch? Or is it Captain Bimbo?"

Kamui let out a slight huff of what could have been laughter from behind him.

The blonde however just looked taken aback. First shock, and then anger flickering through her eyes, before finally her expression settled on amusement. "Wow, there's quite a mouth on you isn't there? But still, I'm surprised you don't recognise me, I'm Mount Lady. I might be pretty new, but I am still one of the more famous up and comers."

Kamui let out a slight cough at that.

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "You're only ahead of me by a few points in the rankings Woods! And even then that's because being a male hero is easier than a female one, you have less obstacles and barriers to climb!"

"That sounds like a poor excuse to me." Zombieman said mildly, a smirk playing around his lips as he pettily needled the blonde a bit. At the same time as he did this though, he also noted, as he did so, another similarity between their societies. They to it appeared, had some kind of ranking system here like they had in his world.

"Nobody asked you walking dead!" Mount Lady snapped.

Her reaction just made his slight smile grow a bit more.

"Anyway, fun aside." Kamui quickly cut in. The previous amusement rapidly fading from his voice, as he instead straightened up and regained his previous serious demeanour. Apparently Mount Lady was able to get underneath that wooden arm and coax some levity out of the otherwise serious man. "We've wasted enough time here. Now that the scene is secure, the other villain is on route to the hospital. We need to turn this guy over to the police, and then be on our way. Death Arms wasn't wrong when he said we should be out patrolling, not here bantering with a dangerous, and potentially unstable criminal."

As he said this and Mount Lady rolled her eyes and nodded, the policemen behind her took that as their opportunity to step forward with their weapons and equipment raised.

Eyeing the oncoming men, he immediately noticed that two of them also had physically obvious genetic abnormalities as well. On top of that he could also see that they were wearing moulded body armour that looked to be made out of some kind of unfamiliar, dark matt grey material, and matching helmets with what looked like perspex visors.

They were far better armed and armoured than the policemen he was familiar with. Then again, this might be some kind of crack team that specialised in taking down, and incapacitating or transporting monsters. Or villains as they are referred to here.

"Yeah you've got a point." Mount Lady allowed, rolling her eyes as she looked over at Zombieman. "Well see ya round Lazarus. Though it'll probably be at a trial or a hearing or something, and if not, well whatever…" The blonde then waved him off, already losing interest as she instead turned, saw the cameramen in the crowd and the reporters, and then head their way. A large smile spreading across her face as she then started pulling some poses, much to the enthusiasm of the growing crowd of onlookers.

"Show off." Kamui grunted disapprovingly as he glanced over at the vapid blonde. Before with a shrug he focused back on Zombieman as the police surrounded him. "Right, I'm going to release you from your bonds now, Zombieman. After that the police are going to put you in restraints and transport you to the nearest precinct. Whilst I'm doing this, don't make any sudden moves or try to escape. Otherwise I will take you down hard. Do you understand?"

The man's tone was stern, and it really sounded like he believed what he was saying.

It was enough to make Zombieman scoff.

Did the guy really think that he would just stand here and allow himself to be arrested? That he would submit himself to some unknown authority without complaint?

It beggared belief.

More than that did this man actually think that mere wood, reinforced though it felt, would be enough to hold an S-Class hero?

If he was a more arrogant man, like some of his peers, the mere suggestion would have angered him.

Fortunately death and rebirth brought with it a sense of patience, and an understanding of the bigger picture.

"I said, do you understand? I want confirmation that you understand the situation you are in before I release you, and the police read you your rights!" Kamui pressed, his tone hardened, with the grip of his wooden bonds likewise tightening, as if to emphasize his point.

In the background Mount Lady was still preening, and she had even started to answer some of the more innocuous questions from the reporters. With her answers, the few that he heard, whilst seeming initially quite candid, in actuality not giving away much of anything about what had actually occurred here.

It appeared that Mount Lady was not quite as dumb and flighty as she first appeared.

"Zombieman!" Kamui's voice rang out again, a note of warning and tension in it now, even as the police around him stiffen and started to raise their weapons, either in preparation, or in threat. "I said…" He then began, only for him to be swiftly, and suddenly interrupted by first the sound of groaning wood, and then the unmistakable sound of that same would cracking, crunching and then breaking.

Without a word, Zombieman tensed his body and then flexed forward, his shoulders hunching and his elbows shoving outwards. The wooden bonds holding him were strong, far stronger than wood should be. He likened it to steel in just how durable it was.

Still, he thought as he then rolled his shoulders and flexed them back, the sudden motion and ramp up of power he used as he did so breaking more of the wood around him. If he was strong enough to punch through a six inch thick door of steel, even at the cost of most of the bones in his arm, then this was only a minor nuisance.

Taking a deep breath, Zombieman then flexed once more, this time breaking and bending the wooden branches enough for him to start being able to move. His mind whirling as he then bent his knees and jumped upwards, moving his arms and hands as much as he was able to as he found a solid grip in the wood and used the new leverage to add extra momentum to his leap.

The moment he did so he could feel his shoulders dislocating with a wet popping sound. His borrowed coat tore, and so too did his jeans as the momentum of his leap allowed him to pull most of his torso out of the wooden prison.

The entire exercise had taken him all of five seconds. It was so fast and sudden in fact, that Kamui Wood had only just begun to realise what he was up to when he had already partially broken free of his confinement. It had taken him by surprise like he had planned, a better option to making a move whilst he was prepared and ready for trouble.

Hearing his dislocated shoulders pop as his arms instantly healed and slotted back into their sockets, Zombieman slammed both hands on the wood beneath him and pushed again, the bark cracking and shattering upon impact.

His coat and borrowed jeans were practically rags by this point.

He didn't care though, as by this point it had been nearly nine seconds since his escape attempt had started and Kamui was already reacting.

The police though were still rearing back in surprise.

As for Mount Lady, she was only just clocking onto the fact that something was wrong as she turned away from her adoring, and oblivious, crowd. Her purple eyes widening as she saw that he was now almost free of his confinement.

"Stop!" Kamui finally managed to get out, fifteen seconds after the escape attempt started. His branch-like arms shifted, and contorting as he tried to tighten them around Zombieman, at the same time as more, smaller branches, some of which still had twigs with leaves on them, shot out and tried to wrap around his arms, neck and torso to keep him confined.

He might as well not have bothered.

Or at least that was what Zombieman thought as eighteen seconds after he started, he ripped himself free of his prison.

Literally so in fact, because as he pulled himself free, Kamui's branches tightened around him rapidly, trying to keep him secure.

This in turn led to the sudden and uncontrolled use of his power clamping Zombieman's foot in his wooden prison, even as the two hundred and fifty plus pound man continued his escape. Which in turn resulted in a loud, squelching tearing sound as Zombieman literally ripped his own foot off, even as he landed and rolled on the ground.

"Shit!" Kamui shouted as he saw the spray of blood and heard the sound of crunching bone and tearing flesh.

"Kamui!" Mount Lady gasped. The blonde, he noticed, had changed. She was now no longer just a curvy, five foot beauty. But was instead now closer to nine feet in height, and comparatively proportioned. More than that she was also rapidly growing even bigger every moment that passed.

As for the crowd. As he hit the ground and rolled, his foot having half re-grown already. With the bones already having formed, even as the muscle and nerves spread out and encased them. He could hear the snapping of cameras, and the screams and shrieks of the otherwise excited crowd as his blood misted into the air.

Twenty two and a half seconds, and he was back on both feet and moving. He took three steps, and pivoted on his freshly grown foot. His right arm was pulled back, and his left one was raised as he used it to block and then deflect Kamui's moving left arm away from him as the tree man started to withdraw his wooden tendrils and turn to face him.

He was too slow though. Twenty five seconds and he was within Kamui's space.

"Give up." Zombieman said bluntly, following up the pointless statement with a blistering right hook to the side of Kamui's helmeted head. Both his knuckles and the wood shattering on impact as he didn't so much try to punch Kamui's head, as he did aim to punch through it.

It wasn't a fatal blow. He had quickly analysed the likely durability of Kamui's wood, broken down his reactions, and pulled back on his strength just enough that he wouldn't knock the 'wood'-be hero's head off.

Instead the blow cracked the side of his wooden helmet and knocked the leanly built man clean of his feet.

He had calculated where his punch would land, operating as he did on the fact that the other man most likely had a vaguely similar physiology to a normal human, and that he was not a malformation like some of the others he had seen in this world.

Twenty seven seconds had past now, and with a cry of shock and pain Kamui hit the ground. Fragments of his wooden mask falling around him as he rolled once, then twice and then unsteadily tried to push himself up. One of his hands noticeably clutching at the side of his wooden helmet/ face, he wasn't sure which now, in pain.

"Tougher than I thought." Zombieman muttered to himself, darting to one side as a suddenly giant, purple clad fist struck the place he had just been standing, shattering the road and forming a crater as it did so.

"Kamui!" Mount Lady's suddenly much louder voice bellowed out, a warm wall of hot- was that banana scented?, air ruffling his ragged coat as she did so.

Ignoring the suddenly fifty plus foot woman for a moment, and the suddenly screaming and panicking crowds behind her. Zombieman instead darted forwards and unleashed a brutal kick to Kamui's heaving stomach with his recently regrown foot. The blow shattered more of the tree man's wooden armour/ body and lifting him off the ground a bit, before sending the suddenly gasping and barely conscious hero crashing back onto the road two metres away with a cry of pain.

This time he didn't get back up.

"Form up a perimeter, don't get too close, and don't get in Mount Lady's way. Be prepared to intercept if he tries to escape. Yukimura, keep the civilians back behind the line. Kiba, get on the comms and call in backup, Kamui Woods is down, and Mount Lady is about to engage!" One of the police officers, a captain or lieutenant of some sort, shouted out. The armoured police around him backing up and fanning out at his command.

Twisting around and leaping back again, as the suddenly now sixty odd foot tall blonde lashed out with her giant fist. Zombieman was quickly forced on the defensive as the huge, pissed off blonde continued to attempt to squash him like a bug.

She was big, he noted, not unassailably so. But big enough that fighting her would slow him down. Probably enough for more heroes to arrive as backup.

That wasn't what he wanted.

Jumping and rolling forwards, he avoided Mount Lady's grasping fingers as she tried to grab a hold of him.

"Stay still!" She whined as she continued to try to catch him.

Ignoring her grumbling and grasping, he instead took note of the fact that her current city surroundings, and the large number of police and civilians nearby, put her at a disadvantage. She was too big to properly manoeuvre, not without hurting people or destroying buildings.

Not that her worries about the latter had stopped her too much, as she suddenly reached out and almost caved in the top floor of a nearby block of flats to stop herself from overbalancing and falling after a particularly desperate attempt to grab him.

She must not have much control over her growth, Zombieman mused as he continued to deftly avoid her attacks.

He was staying on the defensive for now. Partly because it gave him time to think, and partly because he didn't actually want to hurt any of these 'heroes'. Not if they were, like he currently believed, just people trying to do some good by safeguarding the innocent and vulnerable.

Crippling good people was not really his thing.

He glanced over to the groaning barely conscious Kamui Woods at that thought. The other man had been an exception, as he had had a good chance of incapacitating him if he were given enough time and preparation. That and he had been admittedly a bit peeved about what happened to his foot. But he was over that now.

"Death Arms is less than two minutes out!" The police lieutenant shouted out, both to his own men and to the still struggling Mount Lady. "The Pro Hero, Edgeshot, is six minutes away and converging on our position."

Hearing that, Zombieman decided it was time to make a move.

Waiting for Mount Lady's most recent attempt to grab him, Zombieman this time didn't dodge back, but instead leapt forward. His legs bending as he landed on the point of her hand between her forefinger and thumb, before he then pushed off, hard.

Some of the muscles in his leg tore, but he ignored the slight twinge of momentary pain. Instead he focused on the surprised looking woman as he rapidly closed in on her. The blonde instinctively rearing back as he suddenly collided with her face, one hand grabbing onto the edge of her mask, even as he unleashed a heavy punch to her giant nose with his other.

"Gwah! My nosthes!" Mount Lady shouted, flailing back in pain and grabbing at a nearby building with one hand to maintain her balance. Her other hand meanwhile came up to try and swat him away, like some kind of errant fly.

Below her the crowd of onlookers shouted and screamed as she stumbled.

Zombieman though ignored this as he instead pushed off of the broken nosed, off balance heroine. His back curving gracefully as he fell backwards, before he then twisted and landed back on the ground, his legs bent and his right fist thrust forward into the ground.

A perfect three point hero landing.

Smiling to himself at that, he then kicked off. The already broken up asphalt beneath him breaking up even more as he lunged towards the wall of armoured policemen.

A couple of the men backed up at his charge, fearful looks on their faces. Others however pulled out guns and tasers, and started shouting warnings at him.

He ignored them, even as he covered the intervening ten or so metres between them, dodging three tasers, and four bullets as he did so, even as he tanked a further five bullets and one taser he hadn't been able to avoid.

None of these hits bothered him though, as instead he pressed on and through the line of police officers, bowling three of them over at his passing and scattering the rest. They hadn't even slowed him for a second.

"Come back here!" Mount Lady shouted, lunging forwards now, her giant face stained with blood. It was a look that was made all the worse by the very pissed off expression on her previously regal and beautiful face.

"No!" Zombieman returned over his shoulder as he broke into a full on sprint.

A blessing that came with his regenerative healing factor and enhanced physical abilities, was that he never got tired. He had inexhaustible stamina. As such, as the crowd of onlookers fearfully scattered at his approach, he was able to sprint down the street and leave everyone in his dust.

Or at least that was what he thought at first.

The thundering sound behind him, and the shaking ground beneath him soon clued him in to the fact that Mount Lady was giving chase. And regardless of his stamina and inhuman speed, a sixty foot tall woman was pretty hard to out run.

"You!" A suddenly familiar voice shouted as a familiar, heavy set, grey haired figure rounded the corner of the city block, just in front of him. With Death Arm's face quickly going from surprised to pissed, in a matter of moments. "Stop!"

It was a cute attempt, Zombieman thought as he avoided Death Arm's telegraphed lunge as he dodged to one side and moved up alongside him. His red eyes only momentarily flicking to the side, as he then counter attacked by jumping and ramming his elbow into the juncture between the grey haired man's head and shoulder. The blow knocked him to one side, his eyes already rolling up into his head as he then hit the ground with a heavy 'THUD'.

"Death Arms!" Mount Lady shouted as she caught up, her voice now tinged with both anger and worry.

Pushing away any guilt he might have felt, Zombieman ignored the anguished cry and instead darted around the corner and away. His speed picking up as he rapidly shot past his bloody impact site from earlier, and the befuddled looking emergency workers surrounding the gory mess.

No, instead of even pausing, he continued to run. He was now running far faster than even the most athletic of humans, and was only getting faster.

Taking another turn, he pressed on down another alleyway, and then another, and another, until close to fifteen minutes and several miles later he finally came to a stop.

A satisfied smile spread across his face, as he observed his surroundings and decided that yes, he had gotten away, and quite cleanly too now that he thought about it.

**( - )**

**AN: So what so you think. I had originally thought about having him corroborate, and then meet with the police, probably Naomasa, and then do the whole 'I'm from another world' rigmarole, and then have him end up at U.A. for reasons. Maybe as a temporary measure, because All Might and Eraserhead are there to keep an eye on a potentially unstoppable beast. **

**But then I thought, screw that. It's so uninspired, and has been done to death in this crossover section, and so I've decided to throw my previous plans out like the trash they are, and do something different, and more inventive. **

**That and I like the idea of a different, far more brutal hero in the MHA world. He is gritty and violent, but also quite clever, and a skilled detective. He's like batman, except poor, and with powers, and immortal. That and he has a loose code of honour, and even looser morals. Oh and he doesn't wear a stupid bat costume, or train child soldiers, and he certainly does speak in a deep 'batman' voice. Okay he's nothing like batman, but that's okay because screw generic, overhyped, super paranoid batman, Zombieman is far better! **

**That weird tangent aside, I do hope you like the chapter, it was pretty fun to write, specially since his skill set is still very visceral and physical. It makes a nice change from elemental powers, or the more esoteric powers. **

**Hope you all stay safe out there, and thanks for reading. And please do review, they are handy. **

**Catch you all later.**

**Greed720**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So here I am again, with another update for this weird, obscure story. What can I say the reaction to the last chapter motivated me. That and I've been on a bit of a MHA binge at the moment, and was feeling the vibe. So thanks for reading and for reviewing, you inspired me to get this out. So hopefully you like it. **

**Thanks a lot for reading. If you have any specific questions please do PM me, I'm usually good at responding. If not then feel free to join my discord channel, the link is on my bio.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or One Punch Man.**

**( - )**

**(Last Time)**

_Pushing away any guilt he might have felt, Zombieman ignored the anguished cry and instead darted around the corner and away. His speed picking up as he rapidly shot past his bloody impact site, and the befuddled looking emergency workers surrounding the gory mess._

_No, instead of even pausing, he continued to run. He was not running far faster than an ordinary human, and was only getting faster._

_Taking another turn, he pressed on down another alleyway, and then another, and another, until close to twenty minutes and several miles later he finally came to a stop._

_A satisfied smile spread across his face, as he observed his surroundings and decided that yes, he had gotten away, and quite cleanly too now that he thought about it._

**( - )**

**Chapter 4**

**( - )**

**(With Zombieman)**

Had what he had just done, been a mistake? Zombieman pondered to himself as he steadily walked through the city of 'Tokyo's' backstreets.

He had only been on this new world/ reality place for around about half an hour now, and already he had run afoul of the apparent heroes of this city, and the local law enforcement too for that matter.

Perhaps beating the crap out of a villain, and then three heroes wasn't the best of ideas. Nor was fleeing custody. Looking back on it now, it was hardly the most heroic of things to do.

But still it had felt like a good idea at the time. After all, he had assessed his situation carefully, and then acted accordingly.

Despite this certainty however, a part of him was still tempted to just turn himself over to the proper authorities, and then try to play the whole fight and escape thing off as a mistake, one that was committed in the heat of the moment.

Actually, he paused a slightly frown on his face. If he did such a thing now, it would likely not end well.

That said, it was only a very small part of him that wanted to do that. A greater part just wanted to continue assessing his situation and his options, and then make his decision based on his findings. It was a more logical way forward then just acting on his instincts and emotions.

This was a new place, a new city, and most likely a new type of society too. Certainly it looked different, what with all the abhumans walking around in broad daylight mingling with the rest of society. That and he had seen more than a few people now; heroes and villains both displaying obvious powers.

Things were different here.

For all he knew he was in some kind of fascist utopia, and the 'heroes' he had fought were actually biologically enhanced, government funded super soldiers. Whilst the 'villain' was a convict that had been brainwashed, granted powers and then sent out to make a nuisance of himself so the heroes could be seen to be stopping him.

The whole fight he witnessed could have been a ploy, one that was meant to keep the common people scared and reliant on the government funded, trained and supported 'heroes'. A tool used for social control and engineering.

Zombieman paused at that possibility.

If that was indeed the case, then the last thing he wanted to do was to give himself up. He had been vivisected once before, he didn't want to go through that nonsense again.

Nor did he want to be trapped and incarcerated in some government facility. His regenerative abilities were immense, and his other physical abilities were heightened far beyond a normal human's level. But despite that he was not unbeatable, after all even if he was functionally immortal he could still be captured and restrained. At which point he would be reliant on others to save him, and considering he didn't even have any friends in his own world, that was an unlikely possibility in this new one.

He couldn't help but grimace at even the thought of being trapped like that. It was unnerving really, as he could never die, nor could he age. If he was arrested he could effectively be imprisoned in a high security cell for the rest of eternity, and not be able to do a damn thing about it.

He had very rarely felt fear or worry since he first awoke how he was now, but the thought of that fate, that truly scared him.

On the other hand, and on a lighter note. This world could also be some peaceful paradise too. A superhuman society, a place where humanity had naturally evolved to have superpowers, and the heroes were truly that, heroes. People that put their lives on the line to help and save the vulnerable and innocent.

That too was a possibility.

Though he was slightly sceptical about the whole superpowers being a common thing, thing. The city blocks and streets he had ran through and past, hadn't looked that much different to the ones he was used to back home. Nor did the people, save of course for the mutants. They still drove cars with wheels, used trains and wore normal looking clothing.

Surely if superpowers were a thing here, and they were more prevalent than they were in his world and had developed and evolved naturally over many generations. Then shouldn't there be robot butlers, flying cars and people flying through the air under their own power?

After all, if there were superpowers that made someone grow to gargantuan heights, and others that allowed them to control their own wooden limbs. Then surely there were also abilities that enhanced people's brain functions and granted increased intellect too?

Then again, Zombieman mused to himself. A slight scowl on his face now as he pulled his ragged, blood stained coat tighter around his body, and entered a dark underpass. The same could be said of his world too.

There were geniuses around, like Metal Knight and Dr Genus, and many others. But they didn't tend to help the greater public, but instead just helped themselves. More often than not they created monsters, or became villains. That or they became insufferable arseholes like Metal Knight, and played at being heroes, even if realistically they were only in it for themselves, and their own self-aggrandisement. Screw Metal Knight.

He scowled at that thought, not certain what to think.

One thing he did know though, was that he needed to do three things.

First, he needed to get some damn clothes. He couldn't continue walking around in bloody rags, that was sure to be noticed, and considering his first impression in this world it was also likely to bring down the wrath of the superheroes and authorities on his head too. They probably knew what he looked like, and they were most probably out for blood now that he had shown up and humiliated three of their super soldiers/ heroes.

Secondly he needed to get some weapons. Preferably an axe or a machete, that and a big gun, he was hoping for a Desert Eagle, but if not he could always get a double barrelled shotgun and saw it down to size. He was pretty adaptable as far as weapons went so long as they had a sharp edge, or went 'bang'.

Then after that, when he was dressed and armed, he would need to find out more about this world. It would be time for him to put his honed detective skills to use and try and figure out just where he was.

The how and why he already knew. It was because of that damn warping monster.

The where though, the where was the more important bit of information he needed right now. After all, if it turned out that this place was some evil government controlled, shitty, backwater world, then he needed to find the fastest way off of this world and back to his own shitty, backwater world.

If however this place turned out to be pretty decent, then who knows he might stick around?

He certainly didn't have much keeping him back in his own world. The place was alright; save for the regular monster attacks, falling meteors, and alien invasions. But he didn't have anyone waiting back there for him, no bonds of friendship or family, and he could help out here just as well as he could back home.

In fact the only reason he would even want to go back home at this point, would be if this world turned out to be a lot shittier than his old one.

Zombieman paused again at that thought. He really didn't want to tempt fate.

Frowning slightly as he came to a stop, his red eyes flickered around at the surrounding gloom. By the looks of it the lights down here were out, that or they had been vandalised and destroyed.

That was suspicious. But then again it could easily be put down to poor city maintenance, or bored, thuggish, teen vandals.

Shrugging at that he pushed forward.

He couldn't hear any sirens in the distance, then again he was miles away from where he had landed now. But what he could hear though, was the shuffling of feet, and someone clearly trying to hide their heavy, nervous/ excited breathing.

Someone was there, at the end of the underpass hiding just out of sight ready to pounce.

Smiling grimly to himself at this, Zombieman clenched his hands into fists and pressed on.

No matter what world you were in, there were always scumbags. People that tried to hurt and rob other people, often it was either to take what didn't belong to them, or to release their own anger, resentment and frustration, out on.

It was a fact of life, a cosmic balance. Where there was good, evil would flourish, and where there was evil, good would emerge.

If there was a god out there, he had a really sick sense of humour.

Stepping out of the underpass already ready for a confrontation, he found himself flinching backwards as he was momentarily blinded by the sunlight streaming through two nearby skyscrapers. The sunlight hit him just as he stepped out from the underpass, and caused his vision to go bright and spotty as he rapidly tried to adjust to the sudden and intense change in lighting.

It was as this was happening, that the would-be attacker made his move.

It was, Zombieman thought as he immediately reacted. Quite a good plan all things considered, especially since his attacker was making use of his surroundings, and the direction and intensity of the sunlight in relation to the underpass.

It was not a bad ambush at all actually, especially since the man that rushed him did so with the intent to force him back into the covered and dark underpass, once again completely out of sight of any casual observers.

No doubt he had done this before. He had lingered here and waited for his victims to step out of the dark underpass and emerge into the 'safe and sound' light, only for him to make his move and force them back into the darkness where he could do who knows what.

Unfortunately for the mugger though, he wasn't an easy mark.

Reaching out, he grabbed both of the man's hands as he lunged at him. Upon doing so Zombieman immediately noticed how the mugger's fingernails had rapidly grown over the course of a few seconds. Going from short and well groomed, to six or so inches long and at least a centimetre thick, with sharp jagged edges.

It looked like he had bony blades on the end of each of his fingers.

Scowling at this, Zombieman tightened his grip on the man's wrists, he could already feel the bones in the man's wrists flex and then crack, after which he then twisted both his hands outward, at a right angle.

With a sickening crunch, and a scream of pain from the mugger, blood sprayed out of the man's now ruined wrists and splashed across Zombieman's face. It was enough to make him grimace, especially once he saw the mangled flesh, and jagged broken bones protruding out of the spots where the mugger's hands had once been.

It had taken all of five seconds, and the mugger was now very much neutralised.

"M-m-m-my…" The would-be mugger, a plain looking man in his mid-twenties, with light brown hair and dull brown eyes gasped out. Trying as he did so to form words as he quickly succumbed to shock.

Try being the operative word, as Zombieman didn't allow him to finish whatever it was he wanted to say. Instead he lunged forward and slammed his head into the shocked man's face, the blow crushing the man's nose and sending him crashing to the ground even as Zombieman let go of him.

"Huh," Zombieman muttered, absentmindedly wiping the fresh blood off of his hands, and face, and instead on to his already stained and ragged clothes. "That was easy."

The mugger just moaned in pain at that, his entire body trembling as he tried to curl up into a ball.

It looked like he had already gone into shock, and was on the verge of passing out.

Inspecting his hands for any more residue, Zombieman then glanced down at the mugger's hands. The man had had a superpower. A pretty shit one yes, after all he had apparently only been able to grow and thicken his fingernails, but it was an ability all the same.

This lent more credence to the possibility of powers being more commonplace here. That or it bought into the whole government empowered thugs being sent out to cause trouble idea that he had had previously.

"Who are you?" Zombieman asked, his attention on the mugger as he leant down and grabbed him by his coat, and then dragged him to his feet with one hand and slammed him into the wall of the underpass.

A gurgling sound was his only response as the mugger slouched over in his grip, his head hanging low and a small pool of blood already beginning to form at his feet.

"Huh, you're unconscious then." Zombieman muttered, dropping the man to the ground now as he instead took a hold of the hem his ripped up jeans and then tore several strips off of it.

Testing the strength of the material, he then proceeded to pull the man's coat off, roll back his sleeves, and tourniquet his arms, tying the denim material tightly just under the man's elbows and then twisting it to make sure it fully cut off the blood flow.

This guy better be grateful, Zombieman thought to himself as he finished binding the man's arms.

The guy probably didn't deserve it considering he was a violent mugger, but all the same if he could easily help him out, then he shouldn't just leave him to die. The least he could do was stop him from dying of blood loss.

Eyeing the man up now as he inspected his work. He quickly took note of the man's build and height.

"What size are you?" Zombieman suddenly asked, his eyes narrowed now as he looked down at the insensate man.

He hadn't really expected a response, nor had he really been intending to ask permission as he instead knelt down and pulled the guy's boots, jeans and shirt off.

A slight smile slowly spread across his face as he first pulled the jeans on, only to find that they sort of fitted, even if they were a little too tight on him.

His smile then widened a bit more as he found that the man's shirt and coat fit him too. Sure they didn't smell great; they stank of alcohol, stale smoke and unwashed body odour, but they fit. Though he did have to roll the shirt sleeves up to hide the blood stains.

Unfortunately however it was then that he ran into a problem. The man's feet were too small. His boots would not fit him, not unless he deliberately mangled his feet and then shoved them in there, and even that wouldn't be much of a solution as eventually his healed feet would spring free.

"You could have at least had bigger feet." Zombieman muttered as he kicked his old ragged, bloodstained clothing into a corner of the underpass, and then leant down to pick up the now only boxer clad thug.

Throwing the unconscious sack of shit on to his shoulder, Zombieman then continued his journey, the hood of his coat pulled up and hiding his hair and face from view as he headed back to one of the main streets.

Pausing on the way only long enough to drop the mugger down next to a wall just off of a main thoroughfare, it was a place he would sure to be noticed. Hopefully then someone could call an ambulance and get him sorted out.

That said, if that didn't end up working then he honestly wasn't unduly bothered. He'd done his bit and put in a token effort to treat the man's injuries and get him some help.

It might seem cruel, but every choice has a consequence. This man had made his, either because he was desperate and had no other choice, or because he was just a bastard, either way it really didn't matter. The thing is, the man had chosen to lurk in an alleyway and attack people, and in response one of his victim's fought back.

It was an inherent risk that all criminals, villains and monsters took. Those willing to kill and maim, should themselves be prepared to be killed and maimed if things backfired.

There was probably a more eloquent way of saying that, but he honestly didn't care at the moment.

Instead, he stepped out into the street and joined the thronging crowds. His eyes narrowed as he looked around at his surroundings, and took in the shops and street food stalls he passed. Noting as he did so how, despite their spoken language seemingly sounding the same, the same did not hold true for the written language.

It honestly looked like random lines and dots to him, nonsensical nonsense.

It was, he mused, a bit of a setback to the whole three things he needed to do as it meant that he would have to talk to people to get info on where the best places to get weapons and clothes were. That and he would also need to get his hands on some informational documentaries, or watch TV to work out just what was up with this society.

It was an unneeded pain in the arse.

Fortunately though, Zombieman smiled, his hand straying into the inside pocket of his coat and pulling out a leather wallet, he did have some cash so he wasn't totally without resources.

**( - )**

**(Elsewhere in the city)**

"So, what have we got?" Detective Yuriko asked, his brow furrowed as he looked around at the cordoned off street.

There were more than a dozen police officers spread out around him holding back some of the more nosey civilians and reporters.

Another couple of officers he knew had also just left the scene, escorting a pair of ambulances.

One of which contained the villain, Dredd. Who from what he had heard was still in a critical condition, hence why the violent and dangerous villain was being rushed to the nearest hospital with a police escort.

The other ambulance meanwhile was taking two Pro Heroes to the same hospital, Kamui Woods and Death Arms.

Kamui was apparently suffering from a concussion, a broken cheek bone, two broken ribs and three fractured ones, as well as some minor internal bleeding.

Death Arms meanwhile had a broken clavicle and scapula. His collarbone and shoulder blade had effectively been shattered. He was out for at least a week, even with Quirk healing. Without enhanced healing though, it was possible that he would be out for months.

It was a real shit show.

A villain had been brutally beaten almost to death by an unknown whilst the public watched on. The perpetrator of this violent crime, some unnamed vigilante, had then escaped from three Pro Heroes that had moved to arrest him, injuring all three, and hospitalising two, in the process.

The city's PR team and the three Pro Hero's agencies, would have to pull out all the stops to spin this disaster into something halfway decent. Already he could feel the mood of the watching crowd, they were equal parts nervous and curious.

If they were not careful, then it wouldn't be long till unfiltered news of what happened here got out. After which the public mood would be affected, and people would start getting scared. Already he had ordered his men to confiscate any phones that might have recorded the fighting for 'evidence' purposes.

That would hopefully slow the spread of information.

Pro Heroes were supposed to be invincible, and untouchable after all. They were supposed to be the best of the best, they couldn't be seen to lose. Especially not three of them at once, and to some no name murderhobo too for that matter.

If the news got out unedited, then it could cause the everyday citizens to panic and to start doubting the heroes. That and it could encourage the villains and criminals that dwelled in the underworld to start causing more trouble.

This superhero society they lived in was a fragile thing, it existed on a knife-edge. It would not take much to unbalance it, and for it to then descend back into the same anarchy and chaos that had existed and been so prevalent when Quirks had first started appearing.

Thankfully they had methods in place to resolve situations like these.

Already, he had sent out a request to Techno Knight and Electrode, two government sponsored C-List Pro Heroes that specialised in stopping cybercrime.

Both of them had already been given their marching orders to clamp down on any footage of what happened here that might be circulating online. Furthermore the City's PR team were bombarding the internet forums with different accounts of what happened here, they were muddying the waters, giving themselves time to come up with a plausible official account that would put the heroes in a better light.

It maybe wasn't totally ethical, but it was unfortunately necessary.

There was only one All Might, only one Symbol of Peace. The country's Number One Hero couldn't be everywhere at once, so they had to make up the difference in other ways. They had to pad out the other Pro Heroes reputations, and sweep away anything that might show them in a poor light.

It was dirty work, but necessary.

Already he suspected that compromises and deals were being made with news agencies to make sure that the right news was disseminated.

Still, that kind of stuff was generally above his pay grade. He just reported what was happening on the ground, and then did his job and cleaned up some of the mess that was left behind.

"The techies are already going through the video and surveillance footage we've been able to get from street cameras and the phones we've confiscated." Officer Yanto replied brusquely. "The boys in forensics are still scoping out the scene. Though they have found what they believe to be the remains of the vigilante's foot, and the boys are just taking some pictures and DNA samples now before they bag it and tag it."

"Good. What else?" Yuriko asked, turning away from the cordon and growing crowd of spectators as he instead took in the crime scene itself. Multiple men and women in PPE were combing the crime scene, whilst others were taking pictures and bagging the evidence.

Off to one side he could see the purple and cream clad figure of Mount Lady, a scowl on her partially masked face and a bandage and white splint on her broken nose. She didn't look anywhere near as beautiful and glamorous as she usually looked. Instead she looked like a sulky and petulant teenager. Which considering she was only around twenty, was probably not too far off the truth right now.

"The other crime scene up the block is being checked over too. We have a large crater in the ground with a lot of blood and biological matter in. Samples are being taken as we speak, but the boys think that some of it might belong to the same guy, something about the blood being more toxic and congealed then it should be. But we'll have to wait until we get the full lab report back before we know any more." Yanto replied promptly. There was a slight frown on the thin, good looking young man's face as he looked around at the crime scene, and at the way the public were being pushed back and the media were being intercepted and diverted.

The kid, Yuriko thought, was still too young and naive. He was too idealistic, and hadn't quite grown out of his childish view that good always triumphant over evil, and that the heroes were unbeatable and infallible paragons of virtue.

It was sweet in a way, but also grating. He needed to wake up and realise that Pro Heroes were just as human and flawed as the rest of humanity.

Some of the heroes he had met during his time on the force had only been a couple of steps away from being villains, they had been nasty pieces of work who had only gotten into 'heroing' for money and fame, and probably also so they could abuse the gifts they had been born with after winning the genetic lottery.

Those were the types who ended up being more trouble than they were worth. They abused their abilities and positions in society, as well as their fans sometimes too. They also got fucked up on drugs and alcohol and lashed out, that or they went overboard in the line of duty and it was then his job, and the job of the PR department and the Hero Commission to smooth their fuck ups over.

To grease the wheels of justice so to speak, and hide what debauched, violent, arrogant sociopaths some of the Pro Heroes and Sidekicks, at least around twenty or so percent by his reckoning, actually were.

"Any eye witnesses of what created the crater?" Yuriko asked, pushing down the sudden rush of self-disgust he felt at how jaded and cynical he had become. He would need a drink tonight, something hard, enough to knock him out and relieve him of some of the gnawing guilt and self-loathing he tended to feel on a day to day basis.

At least the majority of Pro Heroes were in it for the right reasons and at least tried to do the right thing, he thought to himself, as he saw one of the gloved and masked forensic scientists putting a crushed and bloody, grey skinned foot into a labelled bag and then seal it up.

"There was one guy that was partially naked." Yanto began, before quickly pressing on when he saw Yuriko cock an eyebrow at the description. "He saw the guy who made the crater fall out of the sky. It was apparently a grey skinned, red eyed man in his mid-twenties. He was tall, and heavily built with short black hair. He also apparently regenerated his body from a, and I quote, 'pile of bloody mulch' in a matter of minutes, after which he demanded to borrow the guys clothes."

"And I take it this is why he was partially naked?" Yuriko asked, his lips thinning as he processed the rate of the vigilante's regenerative abilities- because by the description he had just gotten it was definitely him. He had rarely heard of a self-healing Quirk that fast. Which in turn made him question the reliability of the witness, after all it was unlikely that a guy with that kind of self-healing ability had gone undetected for so long.

"Erm yes sir," Yanto replied with a weak smile, before pressing on quickly at the frown Yuriko shot him. "The grey skinned man, Zombieman I believe is his alias, intimidated him. That and he believed him to be a hero too, so thought he was doing a good thing. It was also why he waited around in a borrowed coat, from what I understand he was hoping to both get his clothing back and some compensation too."

"Hn, get him a cup of coffee and some spare clothes and send him home." Yuriko replied dismissively. "But first finish collecting the evidence and taking photos, and then get the site clean-up. After that contact the highway's maintenance department, get them to do a rush job and fix up the road."

"Yes sir!" Yanto saluted, before turning and doing just that.

As for Yuriko he shook his head in annoyance, and instead walked over to where Mount Lady was standing. Now that she had been patched up, he was hoping to get some more answers.

First thing first, he needed to ascertain just how much of a threat this guy actually was. After all Death Arms, Kamui and Mount Lady were all relatively new to the hero game.

Death Arms had only graduated from being a Sidekick two years ago. His agency was still only small time, and considering his appearance, personality and power set, that was likely to remain the case. He would be lucky to elevate himself from a C-List chump to a B-List somebody. He would never be a mover or shaker though, it was why he had low priority when it came down to protecting his image.

Kamui meanwhile had been an active hero for three years, and was already a low ranking B-List hero. That said though, he had started to gain in popularity over the last six months or so after hiring a new PR team at his agency to take over his social media account and the organisation of his media appearances. Add that to his flashy Quirk, and 'mysterious and gallant' public persona, and he was sure to rise through the ranks to become at least a high ranking B-Lister, if not an A-Lister. He was a hero that was noted to have potential.

Then finally after those two there was Mount Lady. She had only debuted nine or so months ago and was already a noted up and comer. She was young, beautiful and had a powerful and flashy Quirk. Added to that, her outgoing, flirty public persona was highly popular as too was her gender and general attractiveness, it played well to certain large public groups within society. She was a hot commodity at the moment, and had already gotten herself a few sponsorship deals and some modelling opportunities.

Give her time, and Yuriko could see her become another low ranking A-Lister like Midnight or Uwabami. One of which he knew had just landed a cushy, well paid side job at U.A., whilst the other was being optioned for a standalone movie, 'Uwabumi Origins'.

Shaking his head at the stupid social hierarchy pap he was forced to keep track of, Yuriko forced a smile on to his face as he went to meet the up and comer.

Each hero, in his experience, needed to be handled differently. Some needed to have their arses kissed, whilst others you could be less deferential too. It all depended on their personality, and how that hero ranked. As the higher ranked they were the more political and social leverage they had, and consequently the more damage they could cause to your career if they were feeling petty.

That said, it was generally as a rule considered wise to be respectful to all Pro Heroes. Not only because a lot of them actually deserved respect, but also because they tended to have powerful Quirks, and the training to use them. That and it was sometimes impossible to predict who would catch a lucky break and take down a powerful villain or syndicate, and thus find their star rising in the court of public opinion.

You didn't want to make an enemy of a Pro Hero, only for them to turn out to be the next All Might.

"Mount Lady!" Yuriko smiled as he walked over.

The scowl on the blonde's face noticeably faded as he approached, with it being replaced with a charming smile of her own. Though noticeably the charm of her smile was somewhat lessened by the nose splint and facial bandage she was currently sporting.

"Ah hello, detective… Yuriko, right?" Mount Lady replied, pushing herself off of the police van she was leaning against, noticeably away from the cameras, and taking his hand as he extended it and shaking it. "Sorry about all the extra work we caused you here. That Zombieman guy ended up being more troublesome than we thought."

"It's fine. These things do happen sometimes, and just like it's your job to stop the villains, it is our jobs to support you and clean up when things go wrong." He replied, forcing his smile to widen as they stopped shaking hands and he instead pulled out an electronic tablet and smart pen from his pocket in order to take some notes.

"Still, I feel bad. Off the record, we all kind of messed up. By the time I arrived Kamui and Death Arms had him locked down and incapacitated. I thought they had him dead to rights, and that all that was left was the boring part, you know waiting around for him to be transported to a secure cell." Mount Lady said, biting her bottom lip anxiously as she looked around at the crime scene, even as some of his officers started to clean it up.

"It's not your fault, these things sometimes happen." Yuriko said, his smile a tad bit more genuine now. The blonde seemed to be being honest. He could only hope that it wasn't an act, and that she was going to be one of the good ones. "For now what's important is that no one was killed, and those that were injured will be able to make a full recovery. Compared to how bad things could have gone, that's a win in my book."

"Yeah, I suppose. But still, I thought I had him." Mount Lady muttered, more to herself it seemed, than to him.

"Well anyway, I was hoping while I had you here, to ask you a few questions about the perp and his skillset? I take it you're happy to answer questions, and don't want a representative from your agency or the Hero Commission here to assist you?" Yuriko pressed on. As nice as it was that she had them, he didn't personally have the time to help the young girl through her self-recriminations.

After all the more time that passed, the harder it would be to catch the runaway vigilante. As for one they needed to circulate a picture and a description of his physical appearance, to both the general populace urging them to stay away and to the many different Hero Agencies.

After which they then needed to add in additional information, such as his crimes and what his Quirk was, as well as a physiological profile of some sort. This information though, would only go out to the Hero Agencies and the Hero Commission. That and it would of course also be added to the international villain/ vigilante index in case he was a known foreign entity, or tried to flee abroad.

"Yeah of course, ask away." Mount Lady replied, thankfully waving aside the mandatory offer he had to make about bringing in advisors to help her answer.

Already part of him suspected she might be getting into a bit of trouble from her agency and sponsors over that decision. Not that that bothered him too unduly, as for him it meant he could get the lowdown on this vigilante faster, and consequently circulate it faster too.

Zombieman had already been in the wind for more than an hour and a half now. It was more than enough time for him to go to ground.

Fortunately though Edgeshot had also arrived on the scene not long after his escape, and the ninja themed hero had already moved to pick up his trail before they had even secured the scene, which meant that hopefully they still had a chance to catch the guy before he disappeared.

A fast circulation of the info about him, with an appropriate covering story, would only aid in tracking him down. As not only could they quickly get more heroes on the case that way, but they could also use the populace too as an information source too.

"That's great. So I already have some information on his description and some footage of what happened, and that has been sent to the labs for examination and dissemination. What I need now though is a breakdown of his personality and possible motives, as well as more detail on just what his Quirk is?" Yuriko pressed on, hopeful now that he would get at least some halfway decent information out of the blonde.

Frowning at this, Mount Lady nodded her head and then began to describe the encounter, and everything she had seen and witnessed. With Yuriko quickly taking notes and adding her contributions to Zombieman's growing police profile.

For the moment he was being listed as a violent vigilante, but already Yuriko suspected that that tag would soon be changed to unstable, possibly homicidal villain when it came to publicly reporting on just what had gone down here.

**( - )**

**AN: So I'm guessing this is a much different interpretation of the My Hero Academia verse. What can I say I decided to lean into the whole vigilante thing, and steer away from the general happy clappy, goodie goodie feel the My Hero Academia world is usually portrayed as having, though admittedly there are darker elements in that world that I am well aware, but they tend to be pushed to the side in favour of a high school romp and hero paths type story. And what better points of view than a suspicious, down to earth detective type hero, and an admittedly jaded and very cynical police detective (who will not be a regularly recurring character, but instead a random OC used for world building and context). Admittedly his POV was edgy and depressing, but I thought it world.**

**That said I was very tempted to start this chapter of with: Zombieman's journal March 3rd 2211..., and riff off of the Rorschach journal entries in Watchmen. I was very tempted. **

**That said as you might have gathered I am trying something different with this story, and am trying to inject a modicum of realism in to what I think a superhero society would be like. In doing this I have used influences from Amazon's The Boys, The Watchmen comic/ film, the webserial Worm, and the anime Tiger & Bunny. I enjoyed all of these takes on super hero societies. They're not as cheesy as the MCU.**

**Despite that though I am definitely not aiming to make this grimdark or anything like that. It's a fine balancing act, but hopefully I've struck the right cord.**

**Either way I do hope you enjoyed the chapter, and that it wasn't too disappointing. As this change up of superhero society is something that I am interested in exploring and developing in this story.**

**Thanks a lot for reading, and I hope you leave a review. **

**Catch you all later, and stay safe out there.**

**Greed720.**


End file.
